El caballero y la dama
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Teddy es irremediablemente tranquilo, y aparte de eso, parece tener problemas de vista. ¿Conseguirá Victoire hacerse entender?


**Disclaimer:** estos personajes y su escenario no me pertenecen, si bien de estos primeros se dice tan poco que prácticamente los he creado. Aún así, carezco de cualquier ánimo de lucro y sólo tengo dinero para comprar edificios en el monopoly, además, escribo en español, así que os habréis dado cuenta de que no soy Jotaká, que Merlín la bendiga por su magnífica creación.

**Nota de la autora**: Este regalo es para tí, Prim. Por lo poco que te conozco, creo que eres encantadora. Espero que te guste y perdón por tardar tanto, pero quería hacer algo medianamente largo y además, ff se puso en mi contra (¡maldito!). Que lo disfrutes!

* * *

><p><strong>El caballero de la justa medida y la dama hecha a medida<strong>

Teddy Lupin, a pesar de sus extrañas aptitudes mágicas, consistentes en poder cambiar a placer su imagen, y de su poco agradable bagaje genético, no creía ser una persona fuera de lo normal. Era cierto que ciertos días podía tornarse algo _salvaje_, pero en general su actitud no podía calificarse de agresiva, ni tampoco de indiferente. Digamos que estaba dentro de la norma. Puede ser que le gustara demasiado leer, y que al mismo tiempo también le encantara salir por las noches, pero eso sólo demostraba que sabía apreciar el abanico de posibilidades que su juventud le ofrecía. Estaba claro que era algo excéntrico, pero nunca se había considerado inferior o superior a nadie, y eso hacía de él una persona amable, comprensiva y modesta. Cualidades que le llevaron a pertenecer a Hufflepuff, casa de la cual él estaba muy orgulloso.

Muchos lo consideraban inteligente y bastante sagaz, mas nadie podía acusarle de ser suspicaz. La verdad es que resultaba bastante confiado, por eso, cuando pasaba las vacaciones en la Madriguera, James y algún otro primo se divertían escondiendo sus cosas y gastándole alguna broma. Y él no se lo tomaba a pecho, pues eran cosas de niños.

Teddy Lupin no era inseguro, trabajaba arduamente y solía conseguir buenos resultados. No sintió nunca la falta de cariño familiar que vivió Harry, y, pese a la muerte de sus padres, había tenido una infancia bastante feliz. Era fuerte sin llegar a ser duro, modesto sin llegar a menospreciarse, amable sin ser meloso y estudioso sin ser repelente. Una vez, cuando él iba a cuarto y ella a tercero, Victoire le bautizó como el caballero de la justa medida.

Por eso extrañaba verle tan enfadado, tan inseguro y tan desanimado. Hacía ya unos meses que Teddy había abandonado su semblante tranquilo en el fondo de su armario y había desempolvado su faceta estresada. ¿Las razones? Nadie parecía conocerlas. La gente especulaba y justificaba esa actitud con la cercanía de los exámenes finales, con la falta de sueño y quién sabe cual estupidez más. Sin embargo, tampoco nadie encontraba razones para preocuparse del cambio de éste, ya fuera porque ellos mismos tuvieran sus propios problemas, o porque no lo consideraban de su incumbencia. Daban por supuesto que vivía una mala racha y que él tiempo curaría sus posibles deficiencias de salud.

Si bien él mismo también atribuía parte de su mal humor al ritmo agobiante y a las horas de estudio que pasaba sin apreciar el más mínimo resultado, característicos ambos del séptimo año en Hogwarts, no podía ser sincero consigo mismo sin admitir que existían otros motivos bastante más principales. Por primera vez en … Pues en toda su vida, Teddy afirmaba que era inferior a alguien.

Y esta persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Victoire Weasley, una magnífica alumna de Ravenclaw, guapa, culta, simpática. En fin, el paradigma de la alumna modelo. No tenía claro cuándo había empezado a desarrollar ese sentimiento, pero aceptaba con resignación el hecho de que, claramente, la quería más allá de sus metafóricos lazos familiares. Para él, Victoire era simple y llanamente perfecta. Puede que para los demás resultara algo pretenciosa, pero él prefería pensar que era la envidia quien motivaba esas críticas. Fuera o no fuese condescendiente, él seguiría sin verlo.

En su torbellino hormonal causado por su enamoramiento, el huérfano Weasley, -como disfrutaban llamándole los Slytherin-, había empezado a considerarse un artículo de segunda mano, defectuoso y sin valor. Victoire representaba para él la cima del pico más alto del mundo, había que tener una resistencia de acero y unos pulmones superdotados para aguantar la falta de oxígeno, pero llegar a ella significaba honor y gloria en su particular esquema de respetabilidad. Victoire era todo lo que él no podía ser, todo lo que él creía que debía ser y todo lo que ansiaba. Era humor, lucidez y astucia, mientras que, a sus ojos, él se quedaba en un páramo de mediocridad.

Mientras que ella era extravagante sin remordimientos, ácida aveces y siempre irónicamente graciosa, él se pensaba bastante soso. No era lo suficientemente leído, culto o inteligente, no era especialmente cómico, ni tenía ninguna cualidad adquirida a través de los años que le hiciera especial. En resumen, si Victoire era un foco de luz solar, él se contentaba con iluminar ligeramente, siendo un halógeno de luz fría e impersonal.

Creía, al igual que muchos enamorados, que la persona señalada por su anhelo era mil veces mejor que él. Que merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que él pudiera darle, sin dinero y sin carisma. Ella tenía que viajar, conocer mundo, necesitaba a alguien que estuviese a su nivel. Al menos, así lo veía él.

Victoire Weasley, en cambio, sí se creía mejor que algunos. A saber: que los idiotas que se metían con su familia, que los profesores ineptos, que todos aquellos a los que sólo les interesaba el aspecto, que los fascistas, los intolerantes y un largo etcétera. También creía que había gente mucho más capacitada, dotada y un sinfín de adjetivos similares que ella. Entre éstos se encontraba la directora, el difunto Albus Dumbledore, su prima Roxanne, su hermana Dominique (aunque ella no fuera a admitirlo jamás), la tía Hermione...

Era muy segura de si misma, exigente y crítica. Buena estudiante, adorada por los profesores y envidiada por quienes no la conocían. Cuando llegabas a atravesar su caparazón de chica popular, era más dulce que un terrón de azúcar. Además de eso, era deportista y tenía una figura bien torneada y sin un gramo de grasa, que parecía ser inversamente proporcional a la comida que ingería.

Tenía el pelo rojo anaranjado marca Weasley y la tez blanca y limpia de su madre, los ojos azules y los dedos largos y delgados cual mano de pianista. Aparte de todas esas características que la definían, Victoire tenía una decisión férrea y una resolución sin desvíos que eran su rasgo principal. Por eso, cuando resolvió que conseguiría que Teddy Lupin se le declarara, por dura que fuera esta tarea, ninguna amiga se extrañó de su plena confianza. Y es que si Victoire Weasley quería algo, podía tener por seguro que sería suyo tarde o temprano.

Debido a ese propósito, había intentado despertar sus más bajos instintos vistiéndose de manera provocativa, haciéndole oler su perfume, acercándose más de lo decoroso. Pero nada, ninguna reacción. Sabía que le atraía, no era ciega, mas cuando efectuaba esas maniobras más propias de una prostituta que de una respetable estudiante, Teddy Lupin parecía espantarse más que excitarse, y eso empezaba a hacer mella en su autoestima. Otra de sus técnicas fallidas había sido acorralarle verbalmente haciendo preguntas del tipo: ¿Te gusta alguien?, a lo que él rió y le recriminó que eso eran conversaciones de quinceañeras y que él ya era muy mayor para ese interrogatorio a lo Corazón de Bruja. Debía admitir que no le faltaba razón, pero el caso es que hiciera lo que hiciese, Teddy no lucía muy dispuesto a corresponder sus deseos.

Así pues, la decidida y explosiva Victoire Weasley se había visto en la obligación de adoptar medidas drásticas e idear un plan que nunca habría creído que le fuera a hacer falta. Y es que, vamos, ella era quien era. Siendo primogénita de el apuesto Bill y de Fleur DelaCourt, no se podía calificar esta situación de cotidiana. Dicho plan consistía en (insertar tambores): declararse. Situaciones desesperadas, acciones desesperadas.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, a la salida de la biblioteca, esperando como una fan a su objeto de deseo y de sueños lujuriosos. Casi podía percibir la baba cayendo por su mentón y tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a entrar corriendo pidiéndole un autógrafo. Se sentía estúpida, ridícula y algo infantil, pero bueno, como decía su madre en francés, "Le jeu en valait la chandelle".

-Hola- la sorprendió una voz masculina perteneciente a, si seguimos con la metáfora twilighteriana, su ídolo. Se sobresaltó- ¿Estás bien?

Parecía ligeramente preocupado, así que ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa. Se colgó de su brazo, o más bien le colgó de su brazo, y le dirigió por los pasillos pese a sus insistentes quejas y preguntas sobre su destinación. Definitivamente, se sentía como una idiota, y cuando llegó al sitio donde solía aparecer la puerta de la Sala de los menesteres, ese sentimiento creció y creció en su interior hasta convertirse en una bola pesada que hundía su corazón dentro de su pecho. Cogió el rostro de Teddy, quién la miraba entre embelesado y horrorizado.

-Mira Teddy, sabes donde estamos- declaró con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz. Él asintió.- Bien. Ahora escúchame bien: tenemos que hablar- ordenó severamente.

-Pero...- empezó el metamorfómago.

-¡Pero nada!- empezaba a perder los nervios- Vamos a pasar tres veces pensando en un sitio donde hablar, ¿de acuerdo?- finalizó con más soltura.

Teddy murmuró algo como "está bien", considerando la opción de que su amiga estuviera enloqueciendo a causa de los exámenes. No, pero eso no podía ser,- se dijo-, Victoire no tenía necesidad de entrar en un estado de ansiedad ante la llegada de la pesadilla escolar, ella tenía un cerebro privilegiado. Dejaremos a la imaginación de cada uno si esta opinión es objetiva o no.

Habiendo traspasado el umbral, Victoire perdió todo rastro de inseguridad y le preguntó, sin más tapujos:

-¿Qué hay entre tú y yo Teddy?- esperaba sonar seductora a la vez que seria, pero la realidad era más bien otra. En el mundo real, cualquiera que la escuchase se sentiría amenazado. Y no era menos para él chico en cuestión.

-Err...- comenzó, con duda- Bueno, somos muy buenos amigos, ¿no? Tú me ayudas con los estudios, yo...- buscó algo que pudiera hacer parecer iguales sus "contribuciones"- Yo te lo agradezco, nos animamos mutuamente... No sé, una amistad de toda la vida. - Estaba claro que no había encontrado ese algo.

Victoire se dio la vuelta y caminó en círculos pensativamente. Mientras, Teddy seguía paralizado de expectación y por la impresionante patraña que acababa de soltar. Pero, ¿de verdad lo era? Que él estuviera loco por ella no significaba que tal sentimiento fuera correspondido, y nada parecía apuntar a que así fuera. El caso es que la chica testaruda volvió a su posición inicial y él, a pesar de su clara ceguera, la vio acercarse.

-¿De verdad somos amigos, Teddy?- volvió a preguntar con la misma voz que anteriormente.- ¿Sólo somos amigos, entonces?- poco a poco, había ido acortando distancias entre sus dos cuerpos, y cuando finalizó esta última interrogación, se encontraba a menos de medio metro de él.

Ted comenzaba a sentir hormigueos en los dedos de los pies, pero, con su olor característico,- limón, jazmín y frutos rojos-, ella había conseguido conmocionarle, y se quedó ahí, sin avanzar ni retroceder, pediente y anhelante por sentir una nueva nota de dicho perfume. Una fragancia natural y única que conseguía volverle demente. Tragó saliva y observó esos labios rojos y carnosos acercarse en una espera silenciosa a la par de frustrante.

Finalmente, cuando sus alientos se entremezclaban con la alegría de esos amigos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo, Victoire pronunció las dos palabras que estaban destinadas a hacerle feliz: te quiero. Terminó su acercamiento y le besó, una mano en su pelo y la otra haciendo arabescos en su espalda.

Por su parte, las dudas de Teddy volvieron a su cajón, con los calcetines, y se despidieron de él por lo que esperaban, fuera una larga temporada. El chico la sostenía con fuerza contra su cuerpo y parecía importarle nada más. Ni la ausencia de sus padres, ni su falta de _crudo, _ni nada en el mundo hubiera podido separarle de ella en ese momento que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

Más tarde tendría tiempo de pensar si le habría parecido un salido al agarrarle el trasero y morderle suavemente el cuello, por ahora estaba más concentrado en la diversidad acústica de los suspiros que este gesto provocaba. Tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, y en muchas más cosas.

Por ahora, sólo existían ella, él, y la tormenta sensitiva que les había absorvido.

* * *

><p>Lo siento por este título tan penoso, pero observando el resultado final, el que había pensado inicialmente ya lo le pegaba mucho. Habréis visto que existentes muchas cosas que, digamos, se sobreentienden. Si no se sobreentendían tan bien, os pido disculpas, a veces me creo que todo el mundo comprende mis paranoias. Gracias por leer si has llegado hasta aquí, y no importa si me comentas o no, pero preferiría que lo hicieras, oh tú, lectora anonimo/a. Sobre las palabras en francés, es una expresión que viene a decir que el premio bien vale el esfuerzo.

Besos y abrazos,

**Sirop**


End file.
